heroes_of_hyrulefandomcom-20200214-history
Idea Box
Pages to create or ideas to be explored and developed. Characters Hylians * Bulteau '- Royal musician. Created magical instruments. * Alair ('Happy Mask Salesman) '- Found Majora's Mask, has the transformation masks * '''Link I '- The original Link, went on a quest to forge the Master Sword and defeate Ganon, the Demon King. * 'Link Hoshu '- The second Link, created the Sheikah. * 'Link Gallot '- Couragous kid from Ordon Island, marries Zelda VI (becoming King of Hyrule), saves Termina, trains Dawn * 'Link (Phillip) McAlister '- Rich kid from Windfall, Dawn's successor * 'Zelda Hyrule VI '- Daughter of Daphnes, marries Link Gallot * 'Hylia "Tetra" Hyrule '- Daughter of Zelda VI and Link Gallot * 'Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule II '- Son of Tetra, King of Hyrule * 'Zelda Hyrule VII '- Daughter of Rhoam II * 'Nicholas Klause Hyrule '- King of Hyrule * 'Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule I '- Ruthless King of Hyrule * 'Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule '- Father of Zelda VI * 'Drewet Wymerus Hyrule '- Son of Tetra, The Exiled Prince, "rightful heir to the throne", psychopath * 'Ciana '- Sophie's sister, Light Sage, member of the Light Order * 'Sophie '- Ciana's sister, marries Mako * 'Yuga '- Court Jester, Ikana(?) * '''Gerontius "Vermillion" Linebeck '- Bounty Hunter, Archibald's twin * '''Archibald Lineback '- Sea Trader, Gerontius' twin Gorons * Mama 'Rocco '- Owner of the Giggling Goron * 'Darunia '- Fire Sage, Daruk's older brother * Gor 'Daruk '- Member of the Fellowship, Darunia's younger brother * 'Bako ' * 'Bluto '- Leader of the Goron Nation * 'Yunobo '- Son of Daruk * 'Nadir '- Member of the Light Order * '''Rosso - Goron Miner, Rocco's brother * Gor Gorah '- Legendary Weaponsmith Zora * '''Sidon '- Son of Dorephan * 'Dorephan - '''King of the Zora * '''Orca '- Manhandla Clan * 'Yargoh '- Pirate * 'Ruto '- Sidon's Wife, Sage of Water * 'Zenith '- Member of the Light Order * 'Nerida '- "Queen" of a clan in Windfall * 'Delphi '- Member of the Light Order * '''Idora - Legendary craftswoman Rito * Revali '- Head of Rito Guard, later member of the Fellowship, descendant of Miakoda * '''Medli ' - Royal messenger, later Wind Sage * 'Quill '-Royal Messenger * 'Azimuth '- Member of the Light Order * 'Kass '- Royal musician * 'Pipsqueak '- Female pirate Rito, member of Yargoh's Clan * 'Komali '- Rito Prince * 'Grindel '- Royal counselor, betrayed the king and joined Ganon * 'Miakoda '- Legendary archer, Link Hoshu's best friend Gerudo * 'Urbosa '- Head of Gerudo Guard, later member of the Fellowship * 'Nabooru '- Head of Gerudo Guard after Urbosa * 'Yzma '- Sage of Shadow * 'Memphis '- Member of the Light Order * '''Furosa - Urbosa's aunt. Owner of The Noble Canteen * Romah '- Owner of the ''Hotel Oasis * 'Raka '- Bounty Hunter, later champion, has a fairy companion Sheikah/Yiga * 'Makoh '- Member of the Fellowship * 'Impa '- Royal Protector * '''Paya * Shikashi * Impa II '- Daughter of Makoh and Sophie * '''Suki '- Daughter of Makoh and Sophie * '''Yiga * Kohga * Hisashi '''- Royal Composer * '''Pikango - Traveling Artist * Chirimoya "Chiri" '- Dorian's twin sister * '''Dorian '- Chiri's twin brother * 'Gale '- Son of Suki Creatures Fish * '''Flying Fish-like creature * Zapfish * Sanke Carp Mammals * Great-Horned Rhino * Horse * Kangaroo Mouse-like creature * Sandseals * Remlit Lizards * Cabbage Dragon Birds * Loftwing Dragons * Eastern Dragons ** Dinraal ** Naydra ** Farosh * Western Dragons ** Valoo * Wyrms ** Sea Serpent ** Sand Serpent *** Molgera * Amphptere * Drake ** Dodongo * Lindwyrm * Wyvern ** Argorok Spirits * Vengeful spirit murdered in the back. Seeks to fight a noble warrior ** big-ass sword sticking through chest * Bog Monsters - skeletal remains of creatures reanimated by mysterious swamp water ** found in Misery Mire and in areas of Eldin * Boiling Water Spirit '''Spirit that resides in a hot water spring between Eldin and Lanayru. Small sacred place to the Zora * '''Great Fairies * Fairies Places * Carracosta '- Goron costal city * '''Goldbourne '- The goron capital * 'Gille Island '- Underwater Goron/Zora village * '''Holodrum * Labrynna '- Rito homeland * '''Adlersburgh '- Sheikah technology enables Cable cars installed during Era of the Hero of the Seas * '''Shadow Temple - "Only eyes blinded by darkness may find the way" Plot * Yiga Clan burns down the Great Deku Tree - '''Peace between Spirits and the Living threatened * '''Fellowship vacation during the Dragon Festival * Yiga Clan shenanigans in Clock Town * Heroes of Hyrule: Battle for the Triforce (HoH Gen 1) ** Twilli Exodus (Ikana?) ** Battle for the Triforce * Heroes of Hyrule: Boiling Point (HoH Gen 1) * Heroes of Hyrule: Gerudo Civil War (HoH Gen 1) * Heroes of Hyrule: Eternal Winter (HoH Gen 2) * Heroes of Hyrule: Divine Chase (HoH Gen XX) * Heroes of Hyrule: Daemon Protocol (HoH Gen XX) Culture * Viking Gorons '- Holodrum * '''Goldbourne Gorons '- Chinese-inspired architecture, '''loosely. * Peace Day '- The day the Expansion war ended, gifts of peace were exchanged by King Klause * '''Dragon Festival '- Gorons commemorate the anciet dragons, with music, Dragon dance, food and fireworks * 'Sheikah Technology - ' researched by Makoh through ancient texts (HoH Gen 2) Other '''Foods and Drinks Alcoholic Drinks * Gerudo Arak * Snake Venom * Chateau Romani * Hylian Ale * Zora Wine * Goron Rum * Sheikah Sake